Unconscious Confessions
by Tronic
Summary: Light is always able to control what he says- but what about when he's asleep? Seriously, not meant to be LightxL.


**Unconscious Confession**

Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own Death Note, L or Light or Raito-kun or whatever they wanna call him. But I wish I owned Matsuda, he's adorable.

* * *

A roaring crowd cheered, meriting words of phrase. It didn't matter the language- the words were all the same and the entire world bowed before his feet like tiny grains of worthless sand.

Their eyes glowing red and piercing devilishly, like rare marbles. Sinister smirks curled their lips and signs in their hands that repeated words of praise.

The group was a sea. Not a single head was visible that didn't merge with an abyss of ugly, gray-ish-blue.

A man stood high aloft a building made of nothing but glass that stood thousands of stories tall. It burst forth into the heavens and sliced through fragile, rising clouds like oil through water.

The man's lips trembled in sheer amusement. His dark, clean suit seemed to reflect into the sheet of stars behind him- a blanket of cosmic commodities that lifted the sky further into the universe. He rose his arms into the air, outspread, in a jesture that sang loudly that he accepted their words.

The crowd bellowed louder and filled the miles that they covered with the ear-shattering sounds of glory. The man with dark, brown hair laughed insanely- he would never be accused of being a lunatic again- now.. praise Kira!

The people chanted his name over and over. Some screamed "KAMI!" while others began a merit of their own.

"Kira! Our savior!!"

Light's cheeks were split open with an ear-to-ear grin, spiked teeth emerging from the darkness of his mouth. His eyes bore no pupils, pure crimson irises replaced them with the glowing radiance of a nuclear explosion.

"Yes.." Echoed from within him, the crowd still heard.

"YES! I AM KIRA!" His words tore a crack through the very fabric of the sky it's self, and it ripped in two. One half fell, carrying billions of stars and planets, while the other only shifted in it's place.

"Yes.. I.. I'm .. Kira..!"

Somewhere, a Shinigami laughed.

And returned to his apple.

"Ki..ra.."

Light's chest inflated like a balloon, then fell again as if it were suddenly popped. His chained hand fell to a burgundy carpet, unable to be contained on the space left on the sofa he was sleeping on.

"Raito-kun?" A man with horrible sags under his eyes peeked over, close to Light's face and tapped his nose. A few tiny crumbs clung to L's lip, as he licked them off and waited for the sleeping Light to wake up.

"Nn.. Ki.." Light's eyes opened slowly. "...ra?"

"Good morning." L sucked on the prongs of his fork and pointed to a nearby clock that read "2:46PM".

Light fidgeted and corked his brow at the clock. He could care less. "Why are you sitting right there, Ryuuzaki?" his voice was thick and slightly annoyed at L's position, perched above Light on the sofa and way too close for comfort- as if he'd been studying him.

L lifted up his chained wrist, it clanking with the metal object in his hand and his eyes were wide open and eerie. "You were murmuring in your sleep, Raito-kun." He spoke as if it were nothing and returned to a more dignified position on the couch next to Light.

A sudden flood of memories burst back into Light's dammed mind. _Damnit! Did he..?!_

"Oh, really?" He sat up and scratched his head, causing L's arm to be jolted abruptly.

He glared out of the high-rise window, his mind racing a mile a minute.

He was seriously screwed now.

"Yes, but I couldn't really make out what you said." L looked intrigued, poking his lip with his thumb thoughtfully. "Something about Kira... Raito-kun, it's not healthy to obsess about the case so much that you have nightmares."

_Well, neither is eating nothing but sweets._ "Ah, but that just proves my loyalty, right?"

Light was now a giant sponge, soaking up a huge wave of relief that crashed into him.

He fell back to the sofa and stayed there for a good long while, ignoring the slurping sounds that would occasionally echo from L's teacup.

* * *

Lol, I guess their handcuffs have a lot less length to them this time.

Excuse the massive typos, it's early and I'm tired.


End file.
